Kenny's Story - For Lee
by Kieranforthewin
Summary: What happens when Kenny survives his sacrifice for Christa? Does he get out of there fully intact? Can he find and save Clementine? Nobody knows where the hell Christa & Omid are! Can Kenny do it, FOR LEE?
1. The Escape

Kenny: The Only Family I Got Left

Chapter 1: The Sacrifical Escape

This is short, just explains Kenny's escape, but the other chapters will be way longer.

Also, let's just say Season 2 does not count at all, it never happened in this fic.

"Me and my fucking mouth" Kenny said as he crouched down.

He looked at his best friend Lee, but knew he had to do this. He jumped down and signaled for Christa to be boosted up.

"Can't have said all that shit...and not do something now" Kenny grunts. He lifts Christa up with his hands, as he tries to get her high enough for the group to get her.

"Come on reach!" Kenny shouts.

"I got ya hun!" Omid shouts.

Kenny knew that Christa was going to be brought to safety as Omid and Lee has obviously gotten ahold of her.

Kenny turned around.

"Save her! Do you fucking hear me?" Kenny shouts.

Kenny turns around, he thought he had more time of this, walkers were already closing in. He whipped out his gun and aimed down his sights.

Kenny shot one bullet. Kenny looked to his right, shot another bullet, before fireing one more bullet at another walker. Ken proceeded to run straight forward, looking for a possible escape.

"Get Kenny!" he heard Lee shout.

But Kenny had already ran, several walkers were closing in and he had to act fast if he wanted to get out of there. The real reason for boosting Christa up was because that he'd realized that Christa might potentially be pregnant, so Kenny had a lot more to lose than Christa. Christa would've lost Omid & her unborn baby. Kenny had nothing to lose.

"You gotta run man go! We'll find a way to get you!" Lee shouted.

_God damn it Lee_ Kenny thought in his head. He didn't want Lee to go after him, he wanted Lee to go after Clementine and had to tell him this somehow.

Kenny ran over to where the pipe they used to pull Christa up was, he got the pipe when a walker lunged in!

"GET THE FUC K OFF ME!" Kenny shouted.

Kenny fired a bullet into the walkers head. He recollected his thoughts, and realized he might die here, there were too many walkers. Kenny wanted to tell the others to meet him back at the house, but knew that he wasn't the goal, they had to find Clem.

Kenny struggled off more walkers, before kicking another way off him.

"ARGHH" Kenny struggled and grunted.

Kenny wanted to just give up then and there, he thought he time was up, that suicide was the only answer, but somewhere in his head, he refused.

In his head, he saw faint lines, the look of a women, the look of a beautiful women. Kenny smiled. It was like a dream where he was. He saw Katjaa. Katjaa store at him. It was almost horrifying, she still had the huge bleeding from the hair in her head, and the gunshot wound. Kenny hated seeing her like this.

"You can't give up Kenny" she said.

"Wha-what?" Kenny asked.

"What I did was selfish and wrong, but I hope you understand, I couldn't live without little ducky, and now you want to do it too. Don't Ken. You have a lot to live for, now go survive and try to find that Little Girl" Katjaa said.

Kenny was then snapped back to reality, he realized Katjaa was right and he needed to get out of there. He had to escape after his sacrifice.

He saw an exit, and he had to make sure that Lee and the others didn't try to go after him.

"GO! I'll…I'll.." Kenny tried to say when a walker suddenly grabbed his leg! Kenny tried kicking it.

"BE-AGH-O-ARGH" Kenny shouted as he smashed the walkers head in with the pipe, he then ran out of the walkers reach, and looked around for an exit, there were several windows that led down 30 feet down, there was a locked door, Kenny looked to his left annddd.

A staircase! Kenny immediately ran to it, but he was mistaken, he ran into some glass.

"God damn it, this room is dark" Kenny said.

With walkers now following him, he quickly got up and opened the door, the door had a window on it leading to a staircase, but Kenny couldn't see the door because of the room's atmosphere and lighting.

Kenny heard the sounds of walkers banging down the door.

"That's not gonna hold" Kenny nodded to himself.

Kenny whipped out his pipe he had grabbed and braced the door with it. The walkers would be slowed down then, and by the time they might have broken it down, Kenny would've already been out of there.

Kenny proceeded to go down the staircase, he was so glad he saw that vision of Katjaa, because now he could try to help Lee in his search for Clementine. He just hoped that Lee, Christa & Omid hadn't wrote him off as dead, and they just thought he was missing, although he did see the reasoning as to why he would be thought to be dead.

"AGHHH" a zombie moaned as they tried to take a massive chomp of Kenny's leg. Kenny went in his pockets, a gun with no ammo, and nothing else, Kenny had forgotten he'd left his pipe, and tried crawling back up the staircase but it was no use. The walker was closing in and it was climbing on Kenny now, Kenny had his foot on the walker to hold it back.

"YARHGH" Kenny shouted as he booted the walker backwards. Kenny stood up just in time for when the walker stood up.

Kenny smacked the walker in the head with his pistol, before throwing its head into the wall, the walker still wouldn't die.

Suddenly, Kenny was grabbed from behind by another walker, it tried to take a chomp out of his shoulder but Kenny elbowed it.

"UGH" Kenny shouted.

Kenny dodged the walker as the walker fell down the stairs, the original walker grabbed Kenny, but this time Kenny threw him off the staircase and into the abyss.

"That should do it" Kenny smirked.

Kenny then proceeded to kick the other walkers head in, killing it.

"Haha" Kenny said as he searched the walker.

"A lighter, a used condom , ughhh, and a wallet. Well I'll keep the lighter.

Kenny smiled, as he was finally safe.

When a walker lunged in and went for Kenny's arm.

"ARGH!" Kenny grunted.

Kenny threw the walker into the wall and smashed it's head in with the pistol.

"NO! No Fucking Way! It…got me… I failed you Katjaa…I failed you…" Kenny said in shock.

**Can Kenny Survive? Can he find something to amputate it with? Can he do it in time? Can he do it…for Lee?**


	2. Can't Reach

**The Walking Dead**

**(I'd say we're around the area where Lee is talking to Camp man now)**

**Prologue:**

**Christa & Omid walked along the roof, slowly but surely. **

**They were down a level now, crossing a small bridge which led to a building.**

"Honey, it's going to be okay, I'm telling you, Lee is fine and will get Clementine to safety" Omid assured Christa, or at least tried to.

"Omid, seriously? Lee's bitten. What if he attacks Clementine? It's up to us babe, it's up to us" Christa told Omid.

Omid sighed, "Just trying to be a little optimistic."

"Omid, It's up to us, Lee's dead, Kenny's probably dead, it's up to us" Christa told Omid.

**Kenny Time**

"No…oh…god…no…fuckkkk" Kenny said as he stares down at his hand.

Kenny looked at the bite, the walker had lunged at his arm but had only just bit him on the upper hand of his arm/lower part of his hand.

Kenny thought back to when Lee refused to cut his arm off.

"_Well shit…I think that's the only thing I can do" _Kenny thought.

Kenny walked down the stairs…being extra careful. He was bleeding and the walkers probably could smell him, so instead of going all the way down the stairs, he wondered into an abandoned room.

It was empty.

Kenny looked around for anything he can find. He found a can of food that could be useful for later on, before searching some cupboards.

There wasn't much, Kenny saw a watch but ignored it. He also found some paper, but that wasn't really important. Kenny's eyes looked around the room.

"Might have been some kind of library…or some kind of hidden sanctuary" he said to himself.

Kenny looked at his hand, and put it down on the table.

"Ahhh" Kenny said.

Kenny knew he had to take it off before he passed out. That's what happened to Lee, he knew he had to do it.

His eyes met across the room against some books.

"What the?" Kenny asked to nobody in particular.

Kenny moved some books before removing what looked to be some bandages.

"That's step one" Kenny smiled.

Kenny then moved quickly, looking through some cabinets.

"Come on….come on…haha!" Kenny said as happy as he could be with the bite on his hand.

Kenny had found a hacksaw, not the best tool for the job, but it was a tool.

Kenny rested his arm on the table, he put the bandages down. He didn't have to cut that much off, the bite was quite low down on his arm, which I guess he could be thankful for.

He moved his arms across the table, and grabbed the hacksaw and rested it carefully on his arm, ready to cut.

"I have to do this. Come on Ken, you've got this. I can do this. It won't be that haRD AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Kenny screamed as he put the hack saw right through his arm.

"Got…TO GET…ahh! RID OF THIS BITE! AHHHHHHHHHH" Kenny shouted in pain.

"FUHHHH..FUCK FUHHH FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUHHH" Kenny shouted again.

Kenny's arm then came off, revealing a lot of blood.

Kenny eyes dazed around, and reached for the bandages, but couldn't reach.

He had to get the bandages to stop the blood loss…but couldn't…it was too hard…Kenny's eyes faded. He lips closed. He saw the bandages fall off the table. And passed out…

"What the hell is with all this racket" an unknown person says.

"Holy crap, somebody I know, wow, god knows what happened to you" The unknown person said

**NEXT TIME ON THE WALKING DEAD**

"Omid face it, Lee's gone, and Clementine is somewhere out there, we need to save her, maybe she's at that hotel" Christa said.

"I don't think so" Omid says with a smile, looking over the hills.


	3. Getting Too Old For This Shit

**The Walking Dead **

**Chapter 3**

_**Getting Too Old For This Shit**_

Kenny eye's were in a blur, he looked up, before noticing he was no longer on the floor, instead he was lying on a table, and the bandage he couldn't reach earlier was now on his left hand.

"How…how…am I alive…how did all this" Kenny said before being interrupted.

"Right here" A blonde Woman with a smirk said.

"Well…never thought I'd see you again" Kenny says whilst holding his wrist. "Jesus Christ"

"Well Kenny I guess you stumbled across one of my hang-outs" the girl said.

"Well…Molly…" Kenny stutters, looking down at his hand. "Thanks"

Molly brought her hood down, and looked on at Kenny, before signalling him to follow her.

Kenny followed Molly into her secret hang-out before staring in shock.

"I know, pretty good for an unknown spot behind a bookshelf right?" Molly smirks.

Kenny nods, the place was better than most spots, in had some rations of food and drinks, a table, a bed and a sleeping bag. Kenny looked at his arm.

"Do you think think this…uh worked?" Kenny asks.

Molly looks at him, unsure how to answer that.

"It's smart, but I guess it matters how quickly you did it, you might still pass out cause of blood loss you know? I had to bandage your arm together, god knows how long you was bleeding" Molly says.

"Thanks, that really comforted me" Kenny replies.

Molly scoffs, "So…do you care to tell me about what happened? Why did I find you, and a missing body part, close to this library?" she asks.

"Clementine was kidnapped by the crazy fuck on the radio. Lee got bitten, and we went on a suicide mission to get Clem" Kenny says in review.

"That doesn't explain what happened to you" Molly says firmly.

"Fine. Christa got trapped down in this building and we couldn't pull her up. I had to boost her up but the walkers were closing in but I had to run. I got away, but then I lost all care in the world and one snook up on me. There, that do it?" Kenny replies swiftly.

"I've got to get to Clementine" Kenny says sadly.

"Ok, I get that, where is she?" Molly questions Ken.

"The Marsh House" Kenny replies. "I think"

"I know how to get there" Molly replies.

Kenny looks dead on at Molly, he had to get to Clementine. Lee had chosen Kenny to look after her and he couldn't let Lee down.

"How?" Kenny stands up.

"Well, we'd have to go to the rooftops, I know how to do it. We'll go through an alleyway to get to the street where The Marsh House is, and then we'll climb a ladder to go to the rooftops, and we'll go through the roof entrance to The Marsh House" Molly says.

"Ok I didn't get a word of that" Kenny replies.

Molly sighs "Just follow my lead" she says.

Molly led Kenny out of the abandoned hang-out, they followed the spiral staircase until they were on ground level.

"Now, we're going to run to the other side of this street, see that alleyway? We need to get there, follow my lead" Molly nods.

Kenny follows Molly, before taking a look to his right. A sign that was broken.

"Uh…that sign, I could've swore it was up before" Molly whispers.

"I know, maybe Lee had something to do with it" Kenny says.

Molly & Kenny get to the alleyway safely, no walkers noticed them. Now they had to get to the ladder.

"Oh my god" Molly said in aura.

"What the fuck" Kenny says blankly.

In front of them is a huge hoard that is camping outside the Marsh House. There's several walker body's that have been destroyed in the head.

"Lee was here" Kenny says.

Molly just nods, pointing for Kenny to follow her to the ladder that leads up to the rooftops.

"Oh shit!" Molly shouts.

A walker had stuck its hand it from under a vent that had been ripped out and tripped Molly up.

"God damn it" Molly says in desperation. "Help!" She shouts.

Molly reaches out for Hilda and hits the walker in the head, trying to kill it.

Kenny slams the walker in the head with his pistol and proceeds to kick its head in.

Kenny kills the walker and saves Molly, but now the walkers surrounding the Marsh House have noticed them!

"Shit Run!" Molly shouts.

Molly and Kenny run to the ladder.

"It's fucking long! Hurry Molly!" Kenny shouts.

Molly climbs up first whilst Kenny goes under.

"Let's go!" Molly shouts.

"oh FUCK!" Kenny shouts as a walker grabs his leg.

Kenny kicks the walker in its head, but it won't budge.

"Kenny, more walkers are coming, kick it off!" Molly shouts.

Kenny looks to his left, and then his right.

To his right he notices a broken window, with glass surrounding it.

"I got this!" Kenny shouts, as he lifts the glass shard and slams it into the walkers forehead and kicking it away and climbing the ladder with Molly.

"That…was too close" Kenny says swiftly.

"Kenny, we have to cross two rooftops if we want to go to The Marsh House" Molly replies.

"Ok then" Kenny replies.

Molly then jumps to the next building using Hilda before nodding at Kenny.

"Do you expect me to jump this?" Kenny shouts.

"That's exactly what I expect you to do grandpa" Molly looks on before sticking her hand out for grabbing.

"God damn it…I'm so dumb" Kenny laughs.

Kenny then proceeds to jump before hitting his leg against the wall, and just when he thought he was screwed Molly got him and lifted him up.

"Jesus Christ" Molly says.

"Ahh…Fuck my leg…It doesn't matter, it's not that bad, thank god you're strong" Kenny smirks.

"You hit your leg against a wall dude" Molly says.

"My knee took the brunt of it, so I'm good" Kenny assures Molly.

"Well thank god we don't have to jump this rooftop" Molly smirks.

There's a bridge, that connects the rooftop to the rooftop of The Marsh House.

Molly & Kenny both cross it, slowly but surely whilst looking down at the mess below them.

"Well, now let's go" Molly says as she opens a small trapdoor that leads to the top floor of the Marsh House.


End file.
